This is good
by manuramone
Summary: Monk realises, that he is in love with Sharona. Let's go for some action!


This is good

First Note!

English is not my native language. I have difficulties in grammar. Please excuse this. Critic is appreciated.

Okay, this is only for fun. I don't want to earn money from it and would like to cause no harm.

I am no friend of big words . Always short and precise is my devise.

You will get Sex here, but nothin' perversely

NC-17

Sometimes he is watching her. But only as long as she doesn't notice. Since more than 5 years he didn't look at a woman this way. That he ever could do it again, to look at a woman… The proverb „ Time heals all wounds" seems to be true somehow.

‚Oh Trudy, please, don't be to harsh with me…I love you... I will always love you...'

Again, Adrian can't fall to sleep. Lies on „his side" in bed, eyes wide open, so many times the last nights. When the sleep comes eventually, the same dreams come, too. Unsual, confusing dreams. He dreams of Trudy... he does that for more then five yeary... but there is not only Trudy anymore... there is ... Sharona...,too…

Of course he had dreamt of Sharona before. But not in this type and way. The dreams of Trudy are more or less about their former life as Husband and Wife. With all parts. But more often, the place of Trudy is now occupied with Sharona. With all parts... And he feels guilty. Guilty, to dream this dreams.

This night he is seeing Trudy again.

‚_Trudy... beloved Trudy'_

‚_Adrian...I can feel it ... you are thinking of Sharona often…'_

'_No, No, I am thinking of you.'_

‚_Adrian, you do not tell the truth. You didn't lie to me before. Why now?'_

‚_I am ashamed. I don't want to have those dreams, I only want to dream of you. I love you.'_

‚Listen to me carefully, Adrian, if you love me, please respect my wish. I want you to recognize your feelings. I can't find my peace, if you mourn for me furthermore. Please let me go. I will be fine here. Don't worry. Be happy again, please. At least try it. It is Sharona, who can make you happy. I can't do it anymore. I will go now, if you let me. Don't be sad. I wish you all the luck in the world... with Sharona.'

‚_You are right, as always. Good bye , Trudy... my Love.'_

With this thought, Adrian drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning he waited for Sharona to come by. Since five years she was coming every day. First as his private nurse, then as his assistent, later on as his friend, and now...?

Sharona had a key, so she could enter his flat anytime.

„Hello Adrian, slept well?"

„H-Hello Sharona, really good."

Adrian gazed at Sharona absently. She did noticed immediately and waved with her hand in front of his face.

„Earth to Monk, you hear me?"

„Oh, I'm sorry, I've been thinking."

„What's up today?"

„The Captain called earlier, we should come to the department."

Sharona gave him the post, she'd bring up. Nearby she looked clear at the upmost letter. Sender was the Police Headquarters.

„Hey, there is mail from the Police? I thought , the Captain gives you the cases personally?"

„You are very snoopy, Sharona. Since it es a different design, I think, it is the invitation to the annual Police Ball."

„Won't you open it?"

„No, I didn't go there in the last years."

Adrian takes a break and speaks at low voice.

„The last time was with Trudy. She did enjoy it so much..."

„I'm sorry, Adrian, excuse my curiosity."

There it was again. This insecure, unnatural grin on his face. Oh, he hated it, to be insecure. But why was he so anxious now? There stands Sharona! Yes, the very Sharona, who he was always thinking of the last days. Then the thought came.

‚Pull yourself together, Adrian, she won't cut off your head! Although…? Sharona could be able to. But it was better to get a punch in the neck from Sharona, than from anybody else.'

„S-Sharona...m-maybe we c-could go there t-together. I believe, y-you have fun in this k-kind of things, do you?"

Surprise! Who could consider this. He is making progress, really. Now he was waiting, to be mocked. But no mocking. But a smile.

„We shall go there together? You're sure?"

„Sure, as never in my live. It is in two weeks on Saturday. And, do we go, or not?"

„I wouldn't miss this. So much interesting Officers there. Maybe, there is someone for me..."

‚Oh God, she is only thinking of "men-hunt". But I am here. She didn't need to search anymore. What was that? Jealousy! Man, Man, Man, I am stupid. She doesn't know, what I do feel about her. Oh, Adrian, that won't be easy...'

„Ok, let's drive, the Captain is waiting."

And again, he is looking at her, as she drives. Mostly she doesn't notice, because she had to focus on the traffic. These are not the looks of a friend or a patient. No, it is a look of an interesset man. His eyes travel over her beautiful hair, her face ( she is pretty...). They travel further down and focuses on her breast. _‚Not to big and not to small, and nicely shaped. They would fit exactly in my hands.'_

At this moment, she looked at him.

„What?"

That's it. Caught! Adrian tried hard, to fight against it, but no use. He was getting purple.

„Oh, n-nothing, nothing. I was just th-thinking."

Thank God, they arrived at the Police Department. That would spare him further explanations, which he wouldn't and couldn't give.

‚_He gave me a bit odd look. He thinks, I do not realise. Recently his gazes went differently. I see it in his eyes. They change. But in which direction? We'll see...'_

In the Captain's office Adrian and Sharona hear about their next case. Seems complicated, as usual, but not for Adrian. Probably he had already a suspect. After the Captain and Disher explained all details, they wanted to set out to their first witness.

„Ah, Monk, did you receive the invitation for the Police ball? Karen would be delighted to see you there."

„Yes, Captain, we will come. I would like to see Karen, too."

„What? We? Who is We?"

„Sharona and me, of course."

„Of course, what else."

The case had been solved fast as always. The Police Ball was coming nearer. And Adrians dreams were getting intense. Now almost every night he was dreaming of Sharona. And theses dreams are getting more and more unmistaken. Sometimes he is waking up "stiff". And on Saturday morning he had his first „wet dream" since over 30 years.

‚_That can't be true. How old am I? 15?'_

Adrian was still busy to remove the last nights „Witnesses" as Sharona comes in.

„Adrian, where are you?"

Fast now!

„Here, in the bedroom!"

Hopefully she won't come in. But no, she wouldn't do that unrequested. Sharona wasn't the "fine Lady", but she had decency.

„Okay, I do sit down. On your Couch!"

She knew, she could annoy him with this. Adrian didn't like it, if somebody used something in his flat, if he doesn't allow it clearly. But Adrians flat was her second home after all. A few minutes later, Adrian was also standing in his living room and greeted Sharona. Certainly he was wondering, why she was here already. They had the date for this evening.

„Sharona, anything happened?"

„No, why?"

„You are a bit early, are you?"

„Oh, that you mean. Since I do not want to embarrass you today, I thought, I come by. So that you can choose, what I should wear. I had a discussion with Gail, but we couldn't come to an agreement. And since you've been on the Ball before, you are familiar, what to wear. I did bring my two favorites, and you decide. Here the "little Red" or the "little Black."

Both looked very "Sharona", of course. Short and tight. It didn't matter, which she would wear. It should be a Watch, certainly.

„I think, I favour the Black. (mumbel, mumbel) It is (mumbel, mumbel) less (mumbel, mumbel) obtrusive."

She did hear it anyway, and put on her (we are looking pissed)- face.

„I did understand quite well, Adrian. But I am I, und if you feel ashamed for me, we could cut the whole thing off."

‚Feel ashamed, why ashamed? She will draw all attention. And that's, what I am fearing...'

„No, Sharona, you don't understand. The dress is pretty, and I would like to see you in it. But."

„What!"

Adrian dropped his head and became quiet.

„The other men can see you in it, too."

That sentence surprised Sharona, and she couldn't und wouldn't reply on that. Something strange was going on here. What? She shall find out. But not now, Benji was waiting at home, and she had to prepare herself soon. At last it was only 6 hours to the Ball.

„Okay Adrian, I will get you at 19 hours, punctual."

„I will watch the clock."

The time went by and Adrian was busy to bind the butterfly necktie. With no success. Trudy had done this always. Also the ties. Therefor he didn't wear them anymore. But he couldn't go without a butterfly necktie. 19 hours und 5 minutes (a bit late as always) Sharona was finally there.

„Adrian?"

„Sharona, I need your help! I am in the bedroom."

There was standing Adrian totally at a loss in front of the mirror with the necktie in his hands. Almost in tears. Sharona layed her hands on his shoulders and asks

„Adrian, what is with you? Did you get any doubts to go there?"

„No, I can't bind the necktie. Trudy did it for me, always."

Sharona did, what she always did in those situations. She rolled her eyes.

„So, if it isn't more. Maybe I can take care of it?"

No answer. He didn't like it, when somebody fumbled on him. But he couldn't go without a necktie.

„Okay, you do it."

Sharona approached him never this near. He liked her perfume. Finally he could take a look at her clothes. Actually you couldn't see very much of the dress, she was wearing, only that it was very low cut. Lower, than Sharonas usual clothes.

„So, done."

A look in his eyes, and she knew where he was looking at.

‚_Did he looked at my cleavage, or did he looked at my cleavage?'_

„Now we can drive. Gail will bring and pick us. I presume, that I will get a few drinks. And when I drink, I do not drive."

„Yes, that's Okay, Gail is good."

Benji, who will sleep at Gails, and Gail were already waiting in the car. Adrian likes Benji, therefor it is okay with him to sit in the rear. Besides he was getting the chance to watch Sharona again.

‚She is beautiful... yes, she is. And with no doubt, she is intelligent. And she has me in command. Without Sharona, I would be in the Psych already. Outsiders would think, she is very rude to me. But that's not true. She understands me. I need a strong woman, who will guide me through life. To jerk me out of lethargy... Her skin is seductively pale, is she paler under her dress…?'

Benji was talking to him the whole time, until he noticed, that Adrian doesn't listen. And clever, as Benji was, he observed instantly, that Adrian was staring at his mom.

„Hey, Mr. Monk, does Mom know, that you are looking at her that way?"

„What, what way?"

„Well, the way men look, if they like a woman."

„How do you know, how men look then?"

„I am thirteen, already, and I am looking at girls, too."

Yes, he really likes Benji. He could talk to him quite good. Almost like an adult.

„No, I do not think, she knows. I am not sure by myself, that I know, how I look at her."

„Heh?"

„It's alright, Benji, sometimes I don't know what I am talking about."

„Maybe you should let Mom do this, she is second to none in talking."

„That is true."

Sometime they arrived at the Gym of the Police Academy. There were over a hundred people. Adrian hooked up on Sharonas arm. Touching Sharona was good.

„Adrian, no Panik. I am here."

„Yes, that's good."

He was feeling safe with Sharona. They greeted a few people and handed their coats over. As he turned around, and saw her in the dress, he was speechles. She was naked, practically! Almost all women were. Hoepfully he wouldn't go crazy.

Sharona saw at once, that Adrian started hyperventilation.

„Adrian, inhale, calm exhale... and again... inhale... exhale. Better?"

„Yes, fine. I will have to get used to so much naked skin. The other men seem to have no problem with that."

„Adrian, we don't walk naked here!"

„But for me."

„Okay, I need a drink, you, too?"

„No, I go over to the Captain and Karen."

Sharona paved her way through the bar and ordered a Martini. Then she began to observe for interesting men. In the meantime Adrian greeted the Captain and Karen. As a precaution he had wipes by himself. Adrian sat down and watched the dancing couples. Trudy always loved to dance. So, he did it, too. Sometime he found Sharona again. Surrounded by 3-4 men. Flirting unrestrained. A strange feeling came up.

‚Why did she do this? There is no need for. These guys undress her with their looks. She has a damn pretty figur.'

From time to time the men were getting pushy, and Sharona seems to have problems to keep them at distance. Then their gazes met. Adrian needed her now, he looked helpless. With a jolt, she freed herself from her „Admirers" and kept them behind her buffled. With peaceful steps she walked over to Adrian and sat down. And again, he is watching her.

‚The dress suits her very good.'

Then she got very near, because of the loud music and asks, if he would like to dance.

„Please Adrian, You are the only one, I would like to dance with."

Adrian doesn't looked very excited. But she picked him anyway and pulled him to the dancefloor. He didn't fight it very much. He liked Sharonas touchings more and more. But how should he touch her. Now a slow piece of music started.

„Okay Adrian, one hand on the shoulder, the other on my back."

„Yes, I know, but there is naked skin everywere."

Eye-rolling!

Then she got hold of his hands and put them down on the very spots. It was only a dance, after all!

First, Adrian was uncomfortable, but he got used to this touchings easily.

‚She has soft und delicate skin.'

Adrians hands startet wandering. Now he was stroking her gently.

‚So, he didn't do this without purpose. Something happened here. But do I indicate it right?'

Sharona was pressing herself to Adrian. First, there was a light resistance, which looses fast.

‚Hm, he likes it, apparently.'

‚She's feeling good.'

Sometime their looks meet again. Both were unsure.

‚_I would like to kiss her.'_

‚_What, if I would kiss him? He looks, if he is waiting for it.'_

She came alarmingly close to his face. He pulled back his head. But bend over immediately again , closed his eyes and let the kiss happened.

‚I do kiss Sharona, and I like it. It is good. Please don't stop.'

But it stops.

„Wipe?"

„Ah Sharona, w-why don't y-you c-carry on."

„I think, we are being watched."

‚Yes, that's true, the Captain lookes quite interested.'

„Sharona, I want to go home."

Adrian glanced ashamed to the floor, shoulders hanging. Apparently he was feeling not well. Time like nothing Sharona called Gail, to pick them up. In this half hour nobody talked one word. Each preoccupied in their own world. As soon as Gail was there, they bid their good byes to the Captain and Karen. Even during the drive it was deadquiet in the Car.

„If I wasn't that tired, I would ask, what happened, but I won't. You want ot go home first, Adrian?"

„Yes, please."

Adrian was analyzing the last hour. And in addition, he watched her. The thinking was easier, if he could watch her. Watching her was good.

‚Come on, Adrian, if you do not do anything right now, it will be tomorrow, and nobody ever thought something happened. I know me. It is complicated! I have to talk with Sharona. Talking is good.'

They were very fast at Adrians home.

„Good night, Adrian, 'til tomorrow."

„Ah, Sharona,..."

„Yes?"

„Ahm...

„What?"

„Would it be p-possible for y-you, to come u-upstairs with m-me"

„I am sorry, but Gail is tired, and it would be impolite to let her wait in the cold."

„M-Maybe you could take a taxi, a-afterwards. I'll give you the money."  
_'He really looks like, he shouldn't be alone now.'_

„Alright, but only if I can get a cup of tea."

„Tea is no problem. Good night Gail and thanks."

They were a good team in the kitchen already. Every movement was perfect. The two cups were filled fast. And again, nobody speaks one word.

´Til Sharona lost her patience. She wanted to know, what was going on here. In the middle of the night she could do better, then drink a cup of tea. Sleep, for example!

„Now, Adrian, if you want to tell me something, you should do it now, or I will get me a taxi and go."

But Adrain was just standing there, eyes lowered, and silent. Now she was concerned.

„What is it? Did I do something at the Ball, that you were embarrassed about. If yes, I am sorry, and I want to apologize."

‚He regrets the kiss, that's obvious.'

Adrian was struggling with his hands. But speechless.

„Alright, I go now, if you are ready to talk, you can tell me. Good night!"

Said it and intended to go. But he was gripping her arm and pulled her to himself. Very close.

„I-I don't w-want you to g-go...oh God, I am not experienced in such th-things..."  
Sharona looked irritated.

„What things, what are you talking about."

Silence.

„Adrian."

Silence.

„Adrian!"

„I-I b-believe,... I have f-fallen in l-love with y-you..."

Extreme silence!

Sharona took his face in both hands, closed her eyes and kissed him soft and gentle on the mouth. They didn't need no words anymore. Adrian pressed her near and increased the kiss. His tongue searched for the entrance, and did find it. No thoughts about germs or other digusting stuff. Apparently he enjoyed, to let loose. How long he didn't had loved? Aeon. His hands started to discover her back. Slowly and investigating. As they catch for breath, he carried on with her neck and shoulders.

‚So beautiful...'

Sharona feared to give herself in, she was afraid he could stop anytime. But it felt so good, so right.

„Adrian,... you know, what you're doing...?"

„It is good..."

„What? What is good?"

„To hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to touch you. That is good."

„Oh..., then, don't stop..."

„I don't intend to..."

He feels her body with his own. One hand was wandering to her ass and caresses. The other hand took its way from her shoulder heading her breast. Slowly he enclosed one breast with the hand. She seems to like it. His body showed first signs. Sharona sensed a bulge in his trousers.

‚Mhm... that will be interesting... I've never imagined Adrian as a man...'

For a moment he could free himself off Sharona. Looked deep in her eyes to get the confirmation, that it was okay, what they are doing. It was good. He took her hand and pulled her carefully to the bedroom. In front of it Sharona stopped him.

„Are you sure? I mean,... you were here... with Trudy..."

„Yes, I am sure, Trudy would have never wanted, that I mourn for her the rest of my life. She will understand..."

And now, both were standing in front of the bed. First, she took off his necktie and unbuttoned his shirt. Deliberately slow, so he could stop her, if he gets any doubts. The shirt was done and flew to a chair. Anxious he looked at it.

‚It will wrinkle.'

His attention was directed to Sharona, again, since she was fumbling at his pants. She looked him in his eyes, to get the confirmation, that it was right. It was right. The pants fell to the floor. Followed by underwear and socks.

‚Nice. A bit hairy, but nice.' 

She did carry on with herself. Shoes out, Dress open. But here, Adrian interfered. He pushed the straps off her shoulders, until her dress fell to the floor. She nestled her body on him in full length.

‚That feels so good.'

Sharona, not shy, let her hand travels further down into his undies. Encircled his Penis and squeezed it lightly.

‚I am getting dizzy.'

„Sharona, I must sit down,"

„Do it."

Said it, and took away his undies. She pushed him on the bed. There he was lying with his eyes closed and waited.

‚_I am afraid. How long has it been. I don't know anymore, what to do. Sharona, please help me.'_

"Adrian, look at me."

He did it. The same moment, Bra and Slip went off. He just looked at her. His Penis twitched.

„Come."

She came and lay down on him. Excitement streamed through their bodies. He catched her and flipped her around. Now, he couldn't keep his hand still. He wanted to touch her everywhere.

‚Her breasts... are feeling... good.'

Adrian wanted more. He accompanied his hand with his mouth, now. This skin had to be kissed. She liked it, because she was groaning. Confirmed in his actions, his Hand took its way further down, until he sensed hair. As Sharona noticed his hesitation, she lead his hand deeper between her legs.

‚Thank you...'

His fingers searched its way through her folds.

‚She is wet already... I like it... that is good...I like it... way to much...'

„S-Sharona,... I th-think,... I c-can't withstand m-much longer..."

„Then don't try it."

She pulled him up to eyelevel and looked deep in his eyes. Thereby she took his Penis and guided it between her wide open legs. As it was put in the right place, she nodded and whispered.

„Here, here is it right."

Adrian hesitated.

„Please Adrian, if you don't move now, I am going crazy."

Still Adrian hesitated.

„Adrian...!"

She couldn't wait longer, took his butt in both hands and pushed him inside of her.

‚_Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod...'_"Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod..."

„Adrian, you're okay?"

He had to pull himself together and withhold.

‚Oh, that's good... but careful now.'

„One moment..."

„Adrian...?"

Then they began to move slowly. Back and forth, back and forth. They never stopped to kiss.

‚Oh, please, please... not so fast...Break!' 

Adrian stopped and pulled questioning looks on him.

„Sorry,... a short break."

Sharona took his hand and placed it to her folds, that his thumb pressed on her clitoris. Although, he hadn't as much experience as Sharona, he understands immediately, what she wanted. He began to rub her in tiny circles.

‚That's right,... keep on...Oh, Adrian,... you are an artist with your hands...'

Their rhythm became faster and fiercer. That they were sweating, didn't matter to Adrian. His thoughts were with Sharona. And only there.

‚She is even more beautiful, when she is aroused.'

Second later, she came with an intensity, which surprised him. A short, low groan and a move with a jerk went through her body. Her Vagina pulled together rhythmically and Adrian pushed further on. That was to much for him. A short outcry and he piped his semen into her. Again and again. Until he fell on her pumped out.

‚That was more than good.'

„Adrian, you crush me."

A short move and he was lying on the bed with Sharona on top of him.

„Better?"

„For me, yes, but now I am dripping on you."

Panic!

‚No, no, no... it is not dirty... stay calm Adrian... Sharona is with you, nothing can happen to you.'

„I know exactly, what you're thinking. Don't stand up now and clean."

„No, I won't."

‚Whooh, that went good, she did save me again... Sex isn't dirty... no, Sex is good... Sex **with Sharona** is good.'

„Adrian, what is it?"

He looked at her seriously.

„Adrian, you are frighten me."

‚I love you.'

„I love you..."

‚He did say it, he really said it. And he is never lying.'

„It was good...but very fast. Sorry, but after five years without sex, I am out of practice. Bad?"

„Mh, it was really fast...but fast doesn't mean bad...It was wonderful...maybe we could repeat this again soon?"

„Again this fast?"

In the meantime she was rolling off Adrian to his side, and stroke lovingly his hairy chest. But she also noticed, that he was always looking at his Penis, who was wet and sticky now. There it was again – eye-rolling.

„Okay, I go and get a towel and cloth."

‚That is good...'

manuramone


End file.
